


Kinetic

by theaveragebear



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: They’ve been dancing around things for weeks. About a month ago, over dinner between the four of them, in which the wine and whiskey had flowed freely, Rhett let it slip to the group thatof coursehe found Link attractive, and that he had, on occasion, thought about him inthatway.





	Kinetic

Rhett’s always been one to take things slow. His even tempered nature tends to balance out Link’s impulsivity, so it works out well. Tonight is no different. Link showed up on his doorstep well past anyone’s reasonable bedtime, a little more than buzzed, ringing the doorbell in short bursts of fury. When Rhett finally answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Link nearly knocked him down in his effort to get inside.

They’ve been dancing around things for weeks. About a month ago, over dinner between the four of them, in which the wine and whiskey had flowed freely, Rhett let it slip to the group that _of course_ he found Link attractive, and that he had, on occasion, thought about him in _that_ way. Jessie’s eyes went soft at his drunken admission, knowing what _on occasion_ really meant. But she kept his secret, holding his hand in a silent show of support and affection.

Link, in typical fashion, howled wildly as if he were the winner of some sort of unspoken competition between him and his best friend.

“That’s right, brother...can’t say I blame you...you got good taste.” Link stood up out of his chair so he could punctuate his words with little hip shimmies, waggling his eyebrows and peering over his glasses, decimating Rhett with the sharpness in his eyes.

Later in the evening, as the scratchy sound of well-worn vinyl filled the room, they found themselves tangled together on the couch as the girls danced and spoke in hushed tones. Every so often Jessie and Christy would glance over at them, expressions soft and concerned, before returning to their tipsy makeshift dance party and continued whispers. Over the course of a few hours, Rhett’s hand inched its way up Link’s thigh, memorizing the shape and curve of it. Link slid closer and closer until eventually he sat with his legs across Rhett’s lap, his arm draped across Rhett’s shoulders. He worried the fabric of Rhett’s collar between his fingers, tentatively brushing the skin at the nape of Rhett’s neck.

But whatever confidence they had found that night wore off with their hangovers. The tension between them grew and festered, as neither were able to figure out how to return to the topic gracefully. Every time Link tried to bring it up, he’d aim for flirtatious teasing, but would end up fumbling through the conversation, somehow insulting Rhett in the process. Rhett used Link’s clumsy attempts as an excuse to continue wading through the wide river of denial he’d been drowning in most of his life.

But now Link is here, in Rhett’s empty house, crowding him against a wall, winding his fingers into Rhett’s thin cotton shirt. Rhett had understood Christy’s wave from the car as she sped off to be her exasperated consent for whatever might transpire between them tonight. Each time he’s seen her since _that_ night she has found a way to corner him, whispering in his ear that she knows Link wants him, too, and that it’s ok. She sings him an old song about love only growing on the vine and how she doesn’t want to lose it by claiming it as hers and hers alone.

So Rhett knows that there’s nothing standing in their way tonight. Except, of course, his own fears and apprehension, and Link’s inebriation. Link rushes in and trails his tongue across the sensitive skin below his ear and it takes everything in Rhett to push him away. He needs to clear the fog brought on by Link’s touch, and he needs Link to be less drunk.

“Let’s make some coffee...and talk.”

“Don’t wanna talk...tired of talking. All we do is talk,” Link stumbles through his words, continuing to assault Rhett with greedy hands and his troublesome mouth.

“Hey,” Rhett bats at Link’s hands and pulls back, spinning them in place. He grabs Link’s wrists and pulls them up over his head. Before meeting Link’s eyes, he traces the outline of Link’s arms with delicate fingers, settling his hands on his shoulders and pinning him against the wall. “I want this too. You...you know I do. But, what’s the rush? We’ve waited this long. What’s another hour? I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

“Oh, yeah? You got a plan?” Link squirms out of Rhett’s hands and brings his face close to Rhett’s, his breath hot on Rhett’s lips as he speaks.

“Of course I got a plan. I’ve got nothing but plans. And trust me, you’re gonna want to remember what happens.” Rhett leans down and brings their mouths together, finally, kissing him deep and soft and wet. They stay like that a moment, tasting each other for the first time. Rhett’s hands find Link’s waist, squeezing tightly, thumbs digging hard enough to bruise.

Link lets out a little whimpery noise and Rhett backs off, twining their fingers together and pulling Link toward the kitchen.

“C’mon...let’s get you caffeinated.”

Link hops up on the counter, watching as Rhett carefully portions out tablespoons of coffee grounds into the machine. He presses the brew button and turns to face Link, resting his hands on the cool edge of the steel sink basin behind him. Link’s right, they don’t have much to say, so they just stare at each other across the room, feeling the weight of the space between them. Rhett knows that soon enough he’ll cross the room and step between Link’s knees, setting them off on a new, uncharted path. But for now he wants to drag it out, relishing in the last few moments of tense heat radiating between them.

He takes in the beautiful man who sits perched on his kitchen counter, waiting on Rhett’s next move. They make turbulent eye contact for a few beats. Link’s eyes are terrifyingly familiar, bright reminders of their shared history, their uncertain future. The air whirs with kinetic energy, they are a roller coaster preparing to drop; Rhett feels his stomach lurch and his mind spin.

“Take off your shirt.” The words tumble from his mouth before he even knew they had formed. The coaster track rumbles and clicks beneath them.

“Thought we were making coffee and sobering up.”

“I’m not drunk...and...we are. Maybe I just need something to look at while we wait.”

“You like to look at me?” Link’s peering over the side of the car he’s locked into, seeing how far the fall is.

“You know I do.” Rhett’s voice is barely a whisper, but in the dead quiet of the room it sounds like he’s yelling.

“Mhm. I mean, if you had asked me a few weeks ago, I’d’ve denied it, but yeah. I see how you look at me.” Link starts to toy with the buttons on his dark blue shirt, keeping his eyes on Rhett as he works them open. “What…” he’s not sure how to phrase what he wants to say, so he just barrels ahead, lowering his eyes, “what is it you like, specifically?” He’s reached the last button and he lets his shirt hang open for a second as he waits for Rhett’s answer.

“Your skin,” Rhett laughs and shakes his head, feeling his face heat up, “I like your skin. ‘Specially if you’ve been out in the sun. It looks so smooth and soft. Makes me—“ his voice catches and he clears his throat, “I wanna touch it. Run my fingers across your shoulders, down your arms.”

Link cocks his head, blue eyes sparkling as he wiggles out of his shirt, following Rhett’s gaze as it runs down his chest and across his collarbones. “What else?”

“Your mouth, it—“ The coffee maker beeps loudly and Rhett nearly jumps out of his skin. He clutches his chest and his booming laugh bounces around the room.

“Coffee’s ready,” Link teases, raising his eyebrows at Rhett’s lack of composure. “You gonna pour me a cup or what?”

Rhett pulls out a mug and pours out a cup of coffee, striding over to the fridge to dig out a carton of cream. He feels Link’s eyes hot on the back of his head as he rummages through the drawer for a spoon, stirs gently and clinks it against the side of the cup. He takes a breath before stepping toward Link, who opens his legs a little wider to allow Rhett into his space. Rhett brings the mug up to Link’s lips, watching intently as Link blows away the steam before taking a tentative sip.

Swallowing a second sip, the mug still being proffered by Rhett’s steady hands, Link picks up the conversation where they left it, “You were saying? About my mouth?”

“Mmm...it...it’s a beautiful shape. Sometimes I stop listening when you talk and just watch your mouth move.” Rhett can hear his heartbeat as it thrums through his veins. He wonders if Link can hear it, too.

Link leans in for more coffee, but Rhett’s hand falters and some of it spills down the side of the mug, splashing onto the counter between them. Before Rhett can move for a towel, Link grabs his wrist and pulls the cup toward him. He drags his wide tongue up side of the mug and across the brim, lapping at the drips and grazing Rhett’s fingers in the process. Link’s not exactly gentle in his movements and more hot coffee splashes out of the mug, burning Rhett’s hand. Link takes the cup from Rhett and abandons it on the counter. Looking at Rhett with fever in his eyes, he licks up the length of his palm, soothing the heated skin there before continuing up his long fingers, eventually taking two of them deep into his mouth and releasing them with a filthy, sticky sound.

Rhett can’t help the whimper that escapes him. It echoes between them, and the roller coaster they’re on finally dives forward, plunging them down at a perilous speed.

Rhett lunges forward, hands finding Link’s ass and dragging him across the tiled counter. Link’s legs wrap around Rhett’s hips as their mouths meet for the second time. Rhett’s no longer interested in soft kisses, though, and he tugs at Link’s hair to get him in place. They easily find a fluid rhythm, a steady back and forth of tongues and lips and noses. Rhett’s practically climbing up on the counter to get closer, deeper, pushing them back and causing Link to bang his head against the wall.

He yelps in surprise, rubbing the back of his head, “Aww..c’mon man, I’m delicate.”

Rhett breathes out a “Sorry” before scooping Link up off the ledge, “Guess we need a better location.”

Link keeps his legs wrapped tight around Rhett’s waist as they stumble through the house. Biting at his earlobe Link giggles out concern for Rhett’s back, but makes no move to dismount. The bedroom door is kicked open by a Rhett’s boot and he gently lays Link onto the bed, falling down with him. He trails wet kisses down Link’s neck and chest, big hands smoothing over his warm skin.

Rhett continues kissing his way down Link’s body, zig-zagging across his abdomen, his normally gentle fingers digging into Link’s rib bones. Slipping off the bed, he pulls Link forward so his legs dangle off the edge, toes grazing the soft shaggy carpet below.

With careful hands, Rhett twists at the button of Link’s pants, easing down the zipper shortly after. He feels Link twitch under his knuckles, feels him grow harder still when Rhett palms him tentatively for the first time. In one deft movement, Rhett pulls Link’s pants down and off. Link shivers a little, overexposed in the cool air.

“You cold, baby?” Rhett’s testing the waters, eyes dark as he watches Link react to the affection in his voice. He’s been sweet to Link before, of course, but it was always hidden, cloaked in sarcasm or deflection. But tonight he wants to lay it all bare, so he decides to throw subtlety and innuendo out the window. He’s been holding onto his words for thirty years. It’s time to let them out.

“ _Baby_ , huh?”

“You got another nickname you prefer? _Darlin_ ’?” Link squirms and smiles under Rhett’s words, back arching and eyes closing as Rhett whispers more pet names into his skin. “ _Honey_? _Babe_? _Sweetheart_?” Rhett suggests, smiling as Link’s breathy laugh fills the room, echoing through Rhett, warming him from the inside out.

“Keep trying. I’m sure you’ll find one that sticks.”

“Maybe... _Sir_?” Rhett marks his words with a quick bite at one of Link’s nipples. His hands glide up, one wrapping under his back, the other quietly squeezing at the base of Link’s neck, causing Link to whine and writhe beneath him. “Guess you like that one. Tell you what, you keep making those sounds and I’ll call you whatever you want.”

Rhett cradles Link’s head in his hand, teasing his jawline with his thumb before rising up to catch the breath out of Link’s mouth. For a moment, they get lost in the feel and weight of each other. Their movements syncopate as they grind into each other for the first time, drawing out deep breaths of relief and excitement. Link’s legs wind their way around Rhett’s waist again, pulling him closer. His hands are frantic at the hem of Rhett’s shirt, shakily peeling it off and hurling it onto the floor.

Finally meeting skin on skin, fueled by adrenaline and consuming desire, the world around them turns black. Everything that is not of their bodies fades into the background, no longer necessary for their existence or survival. In this myopia, they breathe as one, each deep inhale filled with cleansing, revelatory oxygen.  
  
Grappling with each other’s limbs, they are forced further onto the bed. Rhett sits up and presses Link’s legs toward his chest, ghosting his fingers through the soft hair of Link’s thighs. Rhett takes a breath, he had plans after all, and he wants to see them through. He doesn’t want to get lost in a flurry of lust, rushing toward a conclusion without pausing to take it all in. He wants to watch Link break down, catch him at the edge, see his pretty face come undone.

With swift hands, he grips Link’s hips and flips him over, snaking one up the smooth skin of Link’s back while the other tugs his hair and presses his head down into the mattress. Then, those same hands move to grip Link’s broad shoulders as Rhett folds over him to to whisper in his ear.

“I love you, you know?” He uses his tongue to catch Link’s earlobe and feels Link shudder underneath him. In response to his confession, he receives another breathy hum, Link’s words lost to the sensation of Rhett heavy above him. Keeping himself pressed into Link’s back, Rhett tugs their hips up and leans on one elbow as he dances his fingers down the expanse of Link’s chest. He slips his hand under the waistband of Link’s underwear and grips him for the first time, working wet kisses into Link’s hair and neck.

Rhett finds Link ready, hard, waiting. They work in tandem, Rhett’s lanky fingers slick and steady; Link easing back into the rough fabric of Rhett’s jeans. Rhett feels Link grow harder and heavier, hears his breath swell hot in his lungs.

They’re rushing to the edge, but at the last moment, Link pushes back, turning and flipping Rhett down onto the mattress. He straddles his hips and leans back on his hands, grinding down into Rhett, using his newfound freedom to catch his breath. He’s not even sure how he lost his underwear and Rhett smirks up at him when he finally notices.

“How’d that happen?” Link nods at his own nakedness, grinning as he feels Rhett respond underneath him.

“I dunno, guess you were focused on other things.”

“Guess so.”

Link slithers down the length of Rhett’s legs and gets to work at his belt. He considers drawing things out, removing one article of clothing at a time, but patience has never been his favorite virtue. He roughly tugs off Rhett’s pants and underwear together, earning a hearty laugh from his longtime friend and newfound lover.

“Sorry, buddy, but if I can’t have pants, neither can you.”

“Seems fair. I—” Rhett’s cut off by Link diving in, licking up Rhett’s length devoid of caution, an impish glint in his eye. He spirals his tongue around the tip before opening up and easing down, testing his own limits.

“Jesus, Link,” Rhett growls as he feels himself graze the back of Link’s throat. His hands grasp at the sheets beneath him, but they are unable to provide the stability he needs. So, he tangles his fingers into Link’s soft hair, careful not to push, letting Link set the pace. Link’s hands roam the nearby surfaces of Rhett’s body, pressing into the valleys of his hips, grazing his soft belly.

Rhett watches as Link finds his confidence, eventually raising his own eyes to meet Rhett’s as he gains momentum, punctuating each rise and fall with twists of his hand and flicks of his tongue. Losing himself in the moment, Rhett tugs on Link’s hair, his nails dragging across Link’s scalp. As he grips tighter, Link moans around him and through the fog of it all Rhett tries to memorize each sound and sight. He notices the ceiling fan as it whirs gently above them. He tries to set the pace of his breath to the movement of the fan, but quickly finds himself surpassing it. He feels the bed soft and pliant beneath him and lets himself sink further into its cushioned embrace as he closes his eyes against his own overstimulation.

Again, they find themselves at a precipice. Rhett opens his eyes to see that Link has started to work on himself, the muscles in his right shoulder flexing and extending with the movement of his hand and arm.

And then it all stops. Link pulls his mouth off Rhett, a trail of saliva dripping from his chin. He sits back on his knees, hands framing Rhett’s hips as he looks him in the eye for a few silent, erratic breaths.

Rhett sits and uses both hands to pull Link in for a kiss that should be fevered, but turns soft and tender and lazy as they melt into each other. Rhett kisses down the line of Link’s neck, asking questions into his pulse points, “What, baby? Is something wrong? What do you want? Say the words and I’ll do it.”

Link’s voice hitches as he speaks his next words, a bright smile belying the tears forming in his eyes. “I’m yours, Rhett. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know. Just tell me—“

Link leans in close, mouthing into his ear, suddenly unable to say the words to Rhett’s face. “I want you to fuck me, Rhett.”

Link hears a strangled sound escape Rhett’s lips and he laughs, high and bright, knowing he’s caught Rhett a bit off guard with his choice of words.

Eventually Rhett finds his voice again, hands meandering Link’s back as he asks, “You sure?”

Link nods wildly as Rhett’s fingers move down to dig into his backside, “I’ve never been more—“ but he’s cut off by Rhett’s fiery tongued kiss, confident hands pulling him into his lap.

They fuck face to face, whispers of praise turning to strings of nonsense words, shouted, released to the ether in ardent supplication. It starts slow and slick, Link easing into it inch by inch. Rhett speaks encouragement into Link’s mouth, reassuring him with descriptive details about how good it all feels, how amazing he is, how well he’s doing. It ends with Rhett on his back as Link charges them toward mutual satisfaction, hands pressing into Rhett’s chest, wild and free, surprising them both with his speedy descent into wantonness.

In the sticky denouement, they lie curled into each other, Link’s determined hands roaming Rhett’s body in an attempt to touch every sensitive inch he may have missed. Eventually his hands still and he moves to sit up, but is pulled in close by Rhett’s lanky arm.

“Uh uh. You’re not allowed to leave,” Rhett grumbles, his voice tinged with sleepy contentment.

“I’m not leaving. I just gotta pee.” Link attempts to pull away again, but is held tight in Rhett’s embrace.

“Nope. Sorry.” Rhett chuckles even as his eyes close, his lids blissfully heavy.

“What’s happening here? I thought you weren’t a cuddler. Shouldn’t we be lining up pillows between us at this point?” Link feigns annoyance, swatting weakly at Rhett chest.

“A man’s allowed to change his mind, isn't he? It’s called growth, brother.”

“I guess, but, what? I’m just supposed to hold it all night?”

“Not all night. Just until I fall asleep.”

“C’mon man, you know you’re a light sleeper. I’m just gonna wake you up if I get up after you’ve fallen asleep.” Link smiles and finds himself comforted by their easy banter. He wonders what they’ve been so afraid of all these years.

“I dunno...I have a feeling I’m gonna sleep well tonight.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that?” Link teases, leaning down to kiss Rhett’s chest and bite at one of his nipples. He hears a low rumbly laugh travel through Rhett’s body.

“Well, for starters, you kinda wore me out.”

“Oh, I did, huh? So, you’re too tired for…” Link lets his voice trail off as he peppers quiet kisses into Rhett’s neck.

“For what?” Rhett knows what Link’s going to say, but he wants to hear him say it anyway.

“Well, I just thought that maybe it was your turn.”

“Oh really? We’re kind of old...you up for that already?”

“Speak for yourself, buddy, I’ve got the stamina of a 25 year old.” Link giggles his way through his words and takes the opportunity to wrap his legs around Rhett, letting him feel just how ready he is.

“Y’know what?” Rhett twists up with a grunt, flipping Link onto his back with unexpected agility. “Suddenly I’m not so sleepy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned by Christy is Love is a Rose by Neil Young. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr, @the-average-bear, if you’re into that kind of thing :)


End file.
